Questioning
by Luddy1217
Summary: Ludwig is an honors student in high school. He lives with his noisy older brother and puts up with him and his friends. However, a question that Alfred asks gets Ludwig thinking and he begins questioning himself. Rated T for lanugage. Eventual Gerita with a bunch of other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic I have ever written. I hope it is not terrible. I love Hetalia but own nothing.**

CHAPTER ONE

Ludwig sighed. Ugh. He hated Mondays. Especially when his brother had been partying all weekend. Ludwig wouldn't have an issue with Gilbert's lifestyle if he didn't bring his friends home drunk all the time. And then proceed to have loud sex with them in the next room. Ludwig normally just left when this happened. He would wander around in the dark. Sometimes he would go for a run. But it never made up for the sleep he lost. Ludwig rubbed his face with one hand as he drove to school. At least school wasn't that bad. He was an honors student all around but he never found the work to be too much. He was focused and had nothing to distract him besides his brother. Which was another way of saying he had no real friends. Sure, there were a few kids who would talk to him every now and then. But it was mostly about homework or the next text. He sometimes tutored kids if they needed it. Occasionally a girl would smile at him as he walked by, but Ludwig was never interested. It's not that he didn't like girls. He just…wasn't interested. And who could blame the girls for trying. Ludwig may not have the best personality, but he was muscular and tall. He had slicked back blonde hair and bright blue eyes that didn't seem to match the stern look on his face.

Ludwig sighed as he pondered these things. He shook his head slightly as he parked and got out of his car. He grabbed his backpack and put it on before walking into the school. He was almost there when he heard a loud, obnoxious yell from behind him.

"Bruder! Hey! Wait for meeeeeee!" He was practically tackled by his older brother as he ran into him and grabbed him. Ludwig shoved him off.

"What do you want, Gilbert? You know I hate it when you do that!" Ludwig glared down at his brother. He may be older, but Ludwig was the tall one. He was also stronger, something Gilbert liked to ignore and pretend wasn't real.

"Aww! Come on. I just wanted to walk with my little brother." Gilbert reached up and pinched Ludwig's cheek and jumped away before Ludwig could hit him. He laughed loudly. "Somebody didn't get their beauty sleep."

Ludwig frowned down at his brother. "No. I didn't. And that is your fault. It wouldn't be an issue if you didn't always bring your frie-" He was cut off by Gilbert putting a hand up.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. So why don't you join us once. Have some fun!" Gilbert smirked and winked at his brother. Ludwig shuddered at the thought and shook his head. "Party pooper. Anyways. I gotta go. Mathias is waiting for me. See ya!" He messed up Ludwig's hair quickly before running off to another door. Ludwig grumbled to himself as he quick fixed his hair. He turned and walked into the school. He headed to his locker.

Ludwig opened his locker and put his books and bag in. He glanced at the German flag he had on the inside. It was the only decoration he had. He grabbed out his books for his first hour class. English with Mr. Kirkland. His second language, after German. He closed his locker and turned to walk down the hall but ran into someone, knocking them over.

"I'm sorry." He put out a hand for the person to take. The boy looked up and glared at him with angry brown eyes.

"Damn potato bastard! Watch where you're going!" He stood and walked past Ludwig. Ugh. Lovino Vargas. He was such a crab ass. He had something against Ludwig. Ludwig just shrugged it off and kept going. He had heard that Lovino had a twin but he went to another school. Lovino was only here because he was kicked out of the other school.

Ludwig decided to forget it and walked into English. It was a peaceful class for him. The only annoying thing was the girl who sat in the corner. She had long silver hair and a strange obsession with her older brother. But she kept to herself most of the time, so Ludwig ignored her. Ludwig paid attention as the teacher lectured on commas for the umpteenth time. Ludwig watched the man. He always wondered how someone could have such large eyebrows. He remembered Alfred, Gilbert's friend, talking about how he used to play tricks on Mr. Kirkland. Ludwig glanced up at the ceiling in the corner to see the mark left there from a science explosion Alfred had done during English class. He kept staring at the ceiling until class was over.

Ludwig walked out of the classroom and was immediately grabbed. Someone had their arms around him. "What the hell?!" It was Alfred. "Get off me! Why must everyone do that!" He elbowed Alfred in the stomach.

"Oof! Alright! I just thought I'd say hi too little Luddy." Alfred shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled at Ludwig. He was almost the same height as him with blonde hair expect he wore it down. There was a strange hair that stuck up in front though. He wore glasses too.

"Don't call me that." Ludwig grumbled to Alfred as he opened his locker and switched books. He closed his locker and started walking upstairs. Alfred followed him, to his dismay.

"So how's Mr. Kirkland?" Alfred chuckled. Ludwig grunted, hoping Alfred would just leave. "That's not much of an answer. Maybe you should talk more. Then you could have all the girls all over you. You're too scary. That's why they don't talk to you. But I see the looks they give you. All ya gotta do is talk, Luddy." Ludwig glared at Alfred. Couldn't this guy just go away! "All right, all right. So you don't want to talk to girls." Alfred hesitated, as if thinking of how to word what he was going to say next.

"No. Just don't call me-" He was cut off again.

"OH! No! So guys then." He smirked at Ludwig and winked. Ludwig's mouth fell open and he blushed slightly.

"No! That's not what I meant!"

"Wow Luddy. I never really took you as that type. I always thought you'd end up with one of the most beautiful girls in school." Alfred laughed. "But hey. If you're gay-" Now it was Ludwig's turn to cut someone off. Alfred's words were stopped as he received a strong punch to the gut. He bent over and moaned, clutching his stomach. "Jeez! What was that for?!" He didn't get a response. Ludwig was already gone.

The rest of Ludwig's day went on as it normally did. He had Science with the quiet kid name Mathew who was his lab partner. Gym with his brother. Although they were two grades apart, they ended up in the same class because the school mixed the grades in gym class. Lunch, where he sat alone and read. After that he had History with Mathias, Gilbert's other friend. Then math with Alfred and Antonio, a Spaniard who was in the same grade as Gilbert and Alfred. He was another one of Gilbert's friends. Ludwig ignored Alfred's attempts to get his attention by working with Antonio when need be. After that, he could go home. Although he normally stayed until the end of the school day and hung out in the library. He liked it there. It was quiet and peaceful and he could get all of his work done before the school day even officially ended.

Ludwig was in the back of the library when he was grabbed from behind in a bear hug and pulled down the isle of shelves.

"Agh! Let me go! Verdammt!" He struggled but couldn't get free. He realized he was being dragged by two people. He tried to turn and see who but they wouldn't let him. He was then slammed into a wall as the two boys stared at him. "Gilbert! Alfred! What the hell!" The two laughed.

"Hey Bruder. They need you down in the office. You got your homework done, right?" Ludwig nodded before scowling.

"That's what you needed?! You could have just told me!"

"Yeah, but it is more fun to see you get pissed. Plus. Everyone thinks it's amusing to watch. But man. It's hard. Dude. How strong are you?" Ludwig glared at Alfred as he spoke. His eyes flashed with anger. He simply turned and walked down the hall to the office. Gilbert gave a curious look to Alfred. "Hey! Don't look at me like that! I didn't do anything!"

"Yes you did. Ludwig doesn't get that mad when we pull shit like this. Now tell me." Gilbert raised an eyebrow. He may give Ludwig shit, but he would only allow his friends to do so much to him. Alfred sighed.

"I may have called him gay." Gilbert raised his eyebrow again and crossed his arms. "Okay! So I did! But it wasn't my fault! I said he should talk more, Cuz then he could get more chicks. But then he said no. So I asked him if he wanted guys. His response made me think so. Then I said 'Dude, if you're gay' and he punched me in the stomach and left! Man! That hurt!" Alfred winced at the memory. Gilbert shook his head and smirked at Alfred.

"Way to go. But hey. That was not awesome. You can't just accuse someone of being gay for no reason." Alfred opened his mouth to protest. "That wasn't a good enough reason." Alfred's shoulders fell in defeat and Gilbert smiled. "Come on. Let's go get Mathias and we can pull a trick on Luddy to get back at him for punching you." The two grinned and walked down the hall.

**Thank you for reading. I hope that wasn't too bad. I have more chapters written, if anyone wants them. Comment what you think. Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took so long to post this! I had it all ready and never got to it. Ugh. You can blame school work. :P Anyways! I hope you like it! My friends did. I own nothing. **

CHAPTER TWO

Ludwig left the principal's office with a few papers in his hand. The principal was Mr. Oxenstierna. His name was too hard to pronounce though, so everyone, even the staff, just called my Mr. O. He was a tall man, maybe a few inches taller than Ludwig. He wore glasses and had a stern look on his face. Most kids were scared of him. Ludwig simply addressed him with respect.

Ludwig looked down at the papers and sighed. He was supposed to help out a new kid tomorrow. Of all the people in the school, he had to be chosen. He didn't like to talk to people, let alone deal with awkward introductions. But he didn't have a choice. He had been chosen because of his "outstanding work". But he wasn't going to pass up a day of missing out on his classes. Normally he wouldn't have to. He would just help the kid in between classes and miss the first few and last few minutes of class to take the kid places. But apparently the new kid's parents had requested that they have someone with them all day or something. They must get confused easily. That was Ludwig's guess. Because who really needed that much help. Unless they were coming from the private school. Those kids always got an all day helper. That must be it.

Ludwig sighed as he reached his locker. No one was left in the school besides the staff. He opened his locker and was bombarded by papers falling out everywhere. Ludwig swore under his breath. Gilbert. He would have to chew him out when he got home. Ludwig finished picking up the papers and looked at them. His eyes widened. What the hell? On each paper were provocative pictures of….men. It wasn't nudity, but Ludwig still blushed and crumpled the papers in his hand. He hated when Gilbert pulled shit like this. It's not that he hadn't seen this stuff before. He just didn't like to have anything to do with anything like it in public. He stuffed them into his bag before grabbing his stuff and slamming the locker shut. He stormed out of the school.

As he walked up to his car, he saw a note. "Hey Luddy. If you liked what you saw, I know a few people that I can connect you with. Or a few places you can visit. ;) –Alfred" Ludwig's anger flashed as he threw his bag into the back seat of his car. That damn American. Ludwig would kick his ass. He heard snickering and whipped around. He saw Alfred, Mathias, and Gilbert trying to hide behind a bush and failing miserably. Ludwig slammed his car door shut before running at them. He heard Gilbert swear before running. Ludwig chased the three. He only wanted to take down one though. The one in front. Ludwig passed Mathias then Gilbert.

"Look out Alfred!" Gilbert called out before stopping to laugh. He loved messing with Ludwig. But why was he going for Alfred? Must have been the note.

Alfred glanced over his shoulder and yelled in fear as he sped up. It was no use. Ludwig caught up and tackled Alfred to the ground. He pinned him down on his back so that he was straddling him. Alfred's eyes were wide with laughter and fear as he looked up at Ludwig. Ludwig looked pissed.

"H-Hey Ludwig." Alfred's voice shook slightly as he spoke. Nothing was scarier than an angry German. And a strong one at that. Ludwig snarled at Alfred before moving his leg to knee Alfred in the side. "Ah! I'm sorry!" Ludwig punched Alfred in the stomach where he had before. Alfred cringed but couldn't curl up because Ludwig held his shoulders down. "Fuck!"

"Ludwig! Knock it off!" Gilbert ran up and tried to pull Ludwig off. It was useless. Mathias ran up and helped. The two managed to get Ludwig off of Alfred. Alfred curled up into his side and moaned. "What the hell! Why did you do that?! It was just a few pictures!" Ludwig's eyes flashed and he stood.

"And the note!" He held out the note for the two to read. Gilbert's eyes widened as he read what he hadn't before.

"Alfred! What the hell dude!" Right as Ludwig thought he had Gilbert on his side, he lost him. "If there is anyone with connections, it's me!" Ludwig looked at Gilbert with frustration. He watched Alfred carefully as he slowly stood up. Mathias spoke up.

"Alfred. So not awesome. You got the shit beat out of you by Ludwig. And he only took two hits." Mathias smirked and shook his head. Ludwig sighed and walked away. He was stopped as Alfred stepped in front of him.

"I'm sorry Ludwig. Can you forgive me?" He didn't wait for a response before pinning Ludwig's arms to his sides in a hug. He whispered into Ludwig's ear. "I know I'm hugging you, but try not to get a hard on." He pulled out of the hug and smirked at the gaping, speechless German before him. Ludwig closed his mouth and swung. He connected with Alfred's face, right next to his eye. Hard. Alfred cried out as he fell to the ground and Ludwig walked away. The two other boys ran to Alfred. Gilbert grinned as he watched Ludwig walk away.

Ludwig got home and threw the papers into the garbage outside of the apartment building. Ludwig and Gilbert shared an apartment. Their grandfather lived in Germany so they were on their own. At least their grandfather sent them money, or else they wouldn't make it. Ludwig walked into the apartment and went straight to his room. He threw himself on the bed and fell asleep.

Ludwig woke up two hours later. When he opened his eyes he saw red eyes and silver hair. "Gilbert. Why are in here? Get out of my bed." He rolled over, closing his eyes again. Gilbert jumped over him so that he was facing him.

"Come on, Luddy. Get up. It's time for dinner." Ludwig groaned. He hated it when people called him Luddy. The only two who did were Alfred and Gilbert. Ludwig sighed and got up. He walked into the kitchen and made sandwiches for both of them. He wasn't about to put any major effort into dinner tonight. Gilbert walked up to him and leaned his hip against the counter. "So. Do you even care how Alfred is?" Ludwig glanced at his brother and shook his head. Gilbert laughed. "I figured. He's fine. But that's was awesome. Yes, awesome." Ludwig felt a smile pull at the corners of his mouth. Gilbert very rarely described anything besides what he did as being awesome. He handed Gilbert his sandwich and sat at the table.

"He had it coming, the bastard." Ludwig took a bite of his sandwich, suddenly realizing how hungry he was. Gilbert laughed at the comment and nodded as he ate his own sandwich. Ludwig finished and stood. "I'm going back to bed. I have a lot to do tomorrow." Gilbert looked curiously at Ludwig.

"Like what?"

"I have to help a new kid out. They must be from private school because I have to stay with them all day."

"Boy or girl?"

Ludwig thought for a moment about Gilbert's question. "I…I don't know. They never said."

"Lame." Gilbert lost interest and walked to the living room, which was connected to the kitchen. They apartment was actually just a big open room that was the kitchen, dining area, and living room. There were three rooms attached; the bathroom, Gilbert's room, and Ludwig's room. It was very simple, but nice. Ludwig sighed and went to bed. He fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillows.

**All right. There you go. I hope you liked it. I will post the next chapter faster than I did this one. Please review and let me know what you thought. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Like I said before, I have more chapters ready to go. But for now, here is this one. I hope you like it. I own nothing.**

CHAPTER THREE

Ludwig woke up and looked at the clock with a sigh. Four am. He still had two hours before he even had to be up. He got out of bed and put on his running outfit. He quietly left the house, so as not to disturb the sleeping Gilbert on the couch. He took his usual path. It was just the bike path that ran a circle between the two local parks. He would take the running path, but then people would always talk to him. It is hard for a biker to talk to a runner, so it was more solitary this way.

But Ludwig never encountered anyone at four in the morning. He loved the heat of his body compared to the cool of the early morning air as the sky was barely light. He got into a rhythm and his mind emptied. Running was the only time he truly felt peaceful. If he thought too much, he would either stumble or lose his way and accidently take a wrong turn somewhere. This had resulted in Ludwig getting lost many times. But when he let his mind clear, he didn't have to think. His body knew the path he was taking and led the way.

Ludwig finished his circle and returned home before he had even realized that the sun was coming up. He walked back inside and looked at the clock. Almost five. He figured he could get ready now.

Ludwig stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. His hair was wet from his shower and hung in his face. He resembled a blonde Gilbert when his hair was like this. Gilbert, who was making breakfast, mentioned this to him. He quickly brushed his hair back with his hands. He went into his room and got dressed. He came out wearing his usual jeans and tight t-shirt. Gilbert wouldn't let him buy anything else because "He knew they made bigger shirts. But when you pride yourself on your physical condition, why not show it off a bit?" That was Gilbert's theory.

"Hey Bruder. Ready to eat?" Gilbert set two plates on the table. They both sat and ate. "So are you excited? You get to meet someone new today. Just try not to scare them off." Gilbert smirked. Ludwig glared at his brother.

"Shut up." The two finished eating and Gilbert took a shower. Ludwig took this time to get his things together. He didn't need to take much because he didn't have his classes today. He took his daily planner and an extra book just in case. He put them in his bag and looked at the time. It was almost six. He would just go into school early. Gilbert came out of the shower. "Hey. I'm leaving. I'll just hang out in the library."

"Ok. See ya later!" Gilbert said before going into his room. Ludwig left and drove to school. He got there and went immediately to the library. He nodded to the librarian as he entered and went to the back to read.

About an hour later, Gilbert came into the library and found Ludwig. "Hey. The principal is looking for you again."

Ludwig sighed and closed his book. At least Gilbert hadn't told him like he had yesterday. "Why can't he just tell _me_?"

"Apparently I am easier to find."

"Must be your volume."

Gilbert shot Ludwig a dirty look before leaving. Ludwig put the book in his bag and headed to Mr. O's office. He was let into the office and went to take a seat but stopped. There was already someone there. Ludwig could only see the back of them.

"Hello Ludwig. Thank you again for coming down."

Ludwig nodded in response. "No problem."

The kid in the seat jumped at the voice from behind them. So it was a boy. He stood and turned around to look at the person that had spoken but ended up staring at Ludwig's chest. He had to tilt his head up to look at Ludwig. Ludwig looked down at the boy with a blank expression. He looked familiar.

"This is Feliciano Vargas. He is coming here from the private school. Feliciano, this is Ludwig Beilschmidt. He will be helping you all day."

Vargas, huh? That must be why he looked familiar. So it was true. He must be Lovino's twin. They looked alike. There were only a few real differences. Feliciano's hair and eyes were both lighter shades of brown than Lovino's. And the curl that he had stuck out of the left side and hung low by his neck, as compared to Lovino's which stuck out the top right hand side. Ludwig was also pretty sure Lovino was a bit taller. He must be the older of the two. Anyone who simply glanced at the two wouldn't be able to tell them apart.

Ludwig stuck out his hand. He raised an eyebrow when Feliciano did not hold out his own hand. Feliciano quickly grabbed his hand and shook it weakly before pulling it back. Ludwig let his hand drop. Well. He certainly didn't have the boldness that Lovino did.

Mr. O spoke up again. "Ludwig will be following you to all of your classes and will be with you all day. If you need anything, just ask him. He is one of our best students so you are in good hands. Now. You might want to leave so you are not late to your first class." He handed Feliciano a copy of his schedule. Ludwig nodded and left with Feliciano following behind.

"What is your first class?" Feliciano jumped at the voice. Jeez. This kid sure was skiddish.

"Um. Math." Feliciano frowned. He hated starting the day with a boring class. Ludwig nodded and headed towards the math rooms. He glanced at Feliciano's schedule and took him to the right room. He explained to the teacher why he was there and took a seat at the back of the class. Feliciano took the seat next to him.

Ludwig felt uncomfortable as everyone stared at the two. He pulled out one of his books and started reading. Class started and Ludwig didn't bother paying attention. They were learning what he already knew. He looked up from his book when he heard his name. The teacher was explaining why he was there. He glanced over to Feliciano when the teacher pronounced the Italian's name wrong. Feliciano didn't speak up to correct her. Ludwig cleared his throat.

"It's Feliciano Vargas. Not Fell-ih-con-o. It's Italian." Teachers had a knack for butchering people's names. The teacher nodded and thanked him. Feliciano gave Ludwig a small smile as Ludwig went back to reading.

After that, Feliciano was not as quiet. Actually, he was rather loud. Ludwig was surprised to see that they had gym class together. That meant that Ludwig could actually participate in a class today. And gym was fun for him. Once the two had changed into their gym clothes, they went into the gymnasium. Ludwig was almost tackled as Gilbert jumped on him from behind. Feliciano yelped and jumped away. Gilbert wrapped his arms and legs around Ludwig, as if in a piggy-back ride, and laughed.

"Bruder! How's it going?!" Ludwig got Gilbert off and scowled. "I was just wondering. Oh! Who is this?" Gilbert walked over to Feliciano.

"F-Feliciano." The Italian's voice was a soft whisper. This guy was loud and obnoxious. But he must be Ludwig's brother.

Gilbert smiled at Feliciano. "Well Feliciano. If Ludwig ever gives you any trouble, just tell me." He gave Feliciano a wink. Feliciano smiled and nodded before laughing. Gilbert turned and gave a triumphant smile to Ludwig, who rolled his eyes.

Class started and Feliciano was introduced. They were told to get into pairs for the activities. Feliciano walked over to Ludwig. "Want to be partners?" Ludwig opened his mouth to speak before someone cut in.

"Trust me kid. You don't want to be his partner." Ludwig turned to see Alfred walking up. He glared at Alfred. He took into notice the puffy bruise right next to Alfred's left eye. Ludwig had almost forgotten that Alfred had gym class with them now. He had made the switch last Friday and it took effect today.

"Why?" ask Feliciano as he pouted slightly.

"He works with his brother. And trust me. Nobody else works with them. You can't keep up."

"Oh. Well. Then, will you be my partner?"

Alfred grinned."Sure. What's your name?"

"Feliciano Vargas."

"So your brother is Lovino?"

"Si! You know fratello?! I haven't seen him yet today."

Alfred scrunched his nose. "I know him. I don't talk to him though."

"What happened to your eye?"

Alfred galnced at Ludwig. "Nothing."

The conversation was cut off as the teacher barked out orders. Gilbert ran over and pulled Ludwig away. Alfred and Feliciano got started doing their activities while Ludwig and Gilbert did their own. The teacher had to make different ones for the brothers. If they ever worked longer than the rest of the kids, everyone watched them and stared. Ludwig wasn't sure how he felt about that. He didn't like it when people stared.

As class went on, Feliciano watched the bother's in awe. He stopped during the middle of his teamwork to watch.

"Quite amazing, isn't it?" Feliciano jumped at Alfred's voice as he stood next to him. "They do this every day. I'm strong and pretty fast. But I'm nothing compared to those two. Gilbert may be smaller than me but he uses what he has better than anyone I know for his size. So he can do more. Ludwig. Well. He is just strong and fast. Practically a superhuman. Together…they're amazing." He shook his head and watched the brothers. He didn't bother to try to get Feliciano to finish was they were doing. He simply returned to it on his own.

When class was over, Ludwig was barely sweating and his breath was pretty normal. Feliciano looked at him with wide eyes as he walked closer.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Let's go. We need to change and get you to your next class." Feliciano nodded. The two changed and, to his delight, Feliciano discovered he had lunch next. That meant he had it with Ludwig. But not Lovino. Feliciano pouted at this for a moment but quickly got over it. There were two different lunch periods so he was happy to at least have lunch with someone he knew.

Ludwig sat at his usual table in the corner by himself. Feliciano sat across from his and gave him a questioning look. "Why do you sit alone? Your brother has lunch right now. Why aren't you by him?"

"I don't sit by him. His friends are annoying."

"Alfred is over there. He seemed pretty nice." Feliciano smiled. He dropped the subject when he saw Ludwig become visibly upset as Feliciano mentioned Alfred. He wondered why Ludwig didn't like him. Feliciano let that drop too and ate his lunch.

"Hey! Looks like Luddy has a friend!" Ludwig looked up to see Gilbert walk over to the table. He sighed and stopped eating.

"Gilbert. Don't call me that." He gave his brother an irritated glance.

"So Feliciano has lunch now too, huh? Maybe you won't be so lonely anymore. Seeing as how you won't come and sit by your awesome big brother." Gilbert gave a fake pout before smiling and sitting next to Ludwig. He whispered in his ear. "He's kinda cute. You got any plans for him?" Ludwig's eye widened and he felt a slight blush heat up his cheeks. Gilbert winked at him. Ludwig elbowed Gilbert and pushed him away before looking down at his tray of food. Gilbert winced and laughed. "I gotta go. See ya!"

Feliciano laughed and waved goodbye. He turned to Ludwig. "What was all that about?"

"Nothing." Ludwig kept looking down, trying to get rid of his blush. When he had done so, he looked up at Feliciano. "Just Gilbert being Gilbert. He really is a pain in the ass."

Feliciano giggled slightly at this and raised an eyebrow. "Luddy?"

Ludwig frowned. "Don't call me that." His voice was irritated.

"Ok. Why not?"

"Only Gilbert and Alfred do it, so it's kind of annoying."

Feliciano nodded. He noticed laughter at Gilbert's table and looked over to see Gilbert and his friends looking over at them. "What are they laughing about?"

"I don't know. Probably some stupid joke."

"Well that's not nice. I should go over there and ask." Ludwig tried to stop him but he was already gone. The group grew silent as the small Italian walked up to them.

"Ciao! I'm Feliciano Vargas! I already know Gilbert and Alfred. Who are the rest of you?" He smiled and bounced slightly as he looked at the others. They seemed to be from all sorts of races.

Gilbert spoke up. "Hey Feliciano." He grinned and pointed around the table to the different people. "Well. There's Alfred and I. Then there's Mathias, Antonio, and Francis. We have room for more, but Ludwig won't ever join us." Feliciano smiled at everyone. He noticed how Alfred made a face as Francis was introduced. He wondered why.

The Spaniard, Antonio, spoke up. "You look familiar. Are you by any chance Lovino's brother?" Feliciano smiled and nodded. The group chuckled slightly and his smile turned to confusion.

"What?"

"Oh, it's nothing Feliciano. They just find something funny about me is all." Antonio glared at the group. They quieted after a minute.

"Anyway. I came to ask what was so funny before."

Alfred spoke up. "Well, you see, I have this theory that little Luddy over there is-" He was cut off by Gilbert's hand and voice.

"Nothing. Don't worry." Feliciano smiled and shrugged before returning to Ludwig. Ludwig gave him a questioning look as he sat down.

"They didn't tell me much. I met everyone though! But all I learned was that Alfred has some theory about you. Never got to hear it though. Gilbert cut him off." Feliciano pouted. Ludwig glared over at Alfred, who was watching him. Alfred quickly turned and looked away. Everyone laughed at Alfred and mocked his bruise. "Do you know what the theory is?" Ludwig blushed slightly again and looked down.

"No. I don't."

**Thanks for reading! And please review. I'd like to know what you think so far. I know my friends liked it, but I would like to know other's thoughts. Thank you! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long! Ugh. I have just had so much work on my hands lately and track starting hasn't helped either. I hope you don't mind my tardiness! **

**Just a little side note. When I printed this story off for my friends (at least what I have written so far) I gave it to them in two parts. Chapters 1-4 then 5-7. They said they loved it and demanded more after the 1-4 part. So please review and tell me what you think. Thanks! Again, I own nothing. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER FOUR

The rest of the day went by smoothly as Feliciano finished his classes. He had an extracurricular class though, so his schedule ran longer than Ludwig's. Ludwig sat and watched Feliciano in his last class of the day. It was art. Feliciano was an amazing artist. Ludwig watched in awe. He could never paint like that. Even the teacher was amazed.

"I can teach you if you like." Feliciano smiled up at Ludwig as they left the classroom. "To paint and draw. I don't know how well you can now, but from the look on your face I am going to assume not very well."

"No thanks. I'm no good at art. I have tried before."

"Ok. But if you want to, I can always help." Feliciano smiled and walked to his locker. He put his books in his bag. He slung the bag over his shoulder and closed the locker. He suddenly dropped the bag at Ludwig's feet and ran down the hall. "Fratello!" He crashed into Lovino and wrapped his arms around his brother's waist.

"Gah! What the hell! Let go of me, bastard!" Feliciano smiled and squeezed Lovino before letting him go. Lovino looked flustered as he stepped away from his brother.

"Oh! Fratello!" Feliciano grabbed Lovino's hand and pulled him down the hall. "This is Ludwig! He's been helping me all day!"

Lovino glared up at Ludwig. "I know this potato bastard." Feliciano frowned at Lovino's comment. "I'm going home. Grandpa said that you are supposed to get a ride with me since he can't pick you up."

Feliciano nodded and picked up his bag. "Bye Ludwig! Thanks for all the help!" He walked down the hall with his brother. He spoke excitedly to Lovino, who looked like he couldn't care less.

Ludwig watched the two and shook his head in amusement. They couldn't be more different. Ludwig went out to his car. As he drove home, he thought about Feliciano. He was quite a strange boy. He was bouncy and excited. He was also rather loud. But he wasn't nearly as bad as Gilbert. Unlike Gilbert, Feliciano had a sense of innocence to him.

Ludwig walked into his apartment and frowned. Gilbert was home. But so was Alfred. Why Gilbert hung out with Alfred the most, he would never understand. The two were caught up in whatever they do were doing. Ludwig tried to sneak past and go into his room. Alfred's head popped up when he heard Ludwig.

"Luddy! Hey! You have fun today?" He winked at Ludwig.

"Why the hell do you care?"

"Aww, come on man. I want to know. Besides. That kid was cute. I think it was adorable how small he looked next to you." Alfred laughed but flinched as Ludwig quickly walked toward where he was sitting on the floor. "H-Hey. Calm down, dude. I didn't mean it like that." He backed up so he was sitting against the wall.

Ludwig stopped and growled. "Shut up." He turned and went to his room, slamming the door shut behind him. He sat on the foot of his bed and thought to himself.

Why couldn't they just leave him alone?! He wasn't gay! Just because his brother was, didn't mean he was! At least he didn't think he was. After all, he didn't seem to be interested in any of the girls at school. But it wasn't like he was interested in any of the boys either! And so what if he was? What's so wrong about that? Ludwig didn't have an issue with gay people, so why not? He wasn't about to say he was gay. But he wasn't about to say he wasn't either.

Ludwig laid back and battled with himself as he looked up at the ceiling. He tried to stop his raging thoughts by going over the day. He thought about Feliciano again. He was so strange to Ludwig. Always so happy. And his mood could change in a flash. Gilbert was kind of right. So was Alfred. He was….cute. His face was almost feminine, along with his figure. His face lit up when he smiled. It was rather beautiful….

Dammit! Ludwig bolted upright. What was wrong with him?! Why was he thinking these things? And about someone he had just met, no less! He buried his face in his hands in frustration. He shook his head and sighed. He would just have to forget those things. After all. Feliciano was on his own tomorrow. He doubted that Feliciano would even talk to him.

Ludwig sighed and stood. He had to make dinner. He walked out to the kitchen. Alfred and Gilbert were still up to something in the living room. Ludwig couldn't see exactly what from the kitchen, but he could see they were making something. He slowly walked into the living room once he put dinner in the oven. He was almost there when Gilbert jumped up and stopped him.

"Whoa! I don't think so! You can't see what this is. Nobody can." Ludwig tried to peer past Gilbert but his brother put his head in the way. "Nuh uh! You will see eventually." Ludwig rolled his eyes and walked back to the kitchen as Gilbert smirked. He went back to Alfred and the two laughed.

Ludwig finished dinner and the three ate. There wasn't much conversation between Gilbert stuffing his face, Alfred being too afraid of Ludwig to talk, and Ludwig just not wanting to talk. Ludwig did the dishes and went back to his room. He changed into a pair of pajama pants like he normally wore to bed.

Ludwig snuck out of his room to grab his bag. His book was in it. Unfortunately, it was on the floor by the door. He was almost there when they heard him. He swore under his breath.

"You know Luddy, it's not like we're gonna hurt you. You don't have to sneak around." Gilbert looked up from the project and frowned at his brother.

Alfred lifted his head up to speak. He caught sight of Ludwig and his eyes widened slightly. He put his head back down, busying himself with his work.

Ludwig looked at Alfred with a skeptical look. "What?" He wasn't sure if he wanted the answer.

Alfred glanced up at Ludwig over his glasses and spoke softly and quickly. "Nothing." Ludwig gave Alfred another confused look before grabbing his bag and turning to go back to his room. Once he closed the door behind him, he heard Gilbert and Alfred start to speak in hushed tones. Ludwig ignored them. Until he heard a crash.

Ludwig swung his door open. And saw Alfred pinning Gilbert to the wall. Gilbert's eyes were wide and Alfred's face was bright red. Gilbert went to speak but was silenced. "Shut up! I said shut up!" Ludwig ran over to the two and grabbed Alfred. He held Alfred's arms behind his back. "Let me go! Dammit!"

Gilbert watched as Ludwig spun Alfred around and slammed him into the wall. Alfred's eyes went wide with fear and he started shaking. "Ludwig! That's enough!" Gilbert shouted at his brother. Ludwig looked between Gilbert and Alfred before releasing him. Alfred let out a sigh and slid into a corner.

"Fucking scary, man." He shook his head. He was done pissing off Ludwig. That kid was fucking scary when he was mad. As if to remind him, Alfred's bruise started to throb as his blood pumped faster with adrenaline.

Ludwig glanced at Alfred before turning his attention to Gilbert. "What the hell happened out here?! I was only gone for a minute!"

Gilbert smirked. "I was picking on Alfred. He took it a little too hard and got mad. That's all."

"What the hell were you saying?"

"Not much. Just about his….preferences." Gilbert winked at Alfred and glanced at Ludwig before returning his eyes to his friend. Alfred turned red again and he felt as if his face were on fire. He hid his face in his hands when Ludwig turned to look at him. "Either way, it is done. So you can go now." Ludwig nodded hesitantly before leaving.

He got back to his room and shook his head. This was why he never left his room when they were over. In fact, he normally didn't even change into his pajama pants. But this was the first time he had left his room in just his pajama pants while Gilbert had a friend over. Ludwig brushed away the thought and flopped onto his bed. He heard Gilbert laughing quietly and ignored it as he fell asleep.

Ludwig dreamed. But it wasn't his normal dream. All of this talk of whether or not he was gay was getting to him. Two days was a long time to have Alfred hold onto a topic. Normally he would get bored and let it go within a day. But he didn't. And this got to Ludwig. He tossed and turned as he slept. His abnormal dream sending him into a frenzy. It was strange yet pleasant. He didn't know what to make of it. He found himself imagining attractive women. Then men. It was as if his subconscious was testing him to see which ones he preferred. He wouldn't let himself figure out the results. But he had a feeling he was leaning towards…

He woke up in a cold sweat. He looked at the clock. One in the morning. Too early to go for a run. He felt his mouth was dry and went to get a glass of water. He got a drink and went to sit on the couch only to find that Alfred had crashed on their couch. Ludwig sighed and rubbed his face. He started to walk back to his room when he heard a soft voice. "Ludwig?" He turned and looked at Alfred who was starting to wake up.

Ludwig walked back over to the couch. "Go back to sleep."

Alfred shook his head. "I don't want to. Unless I'm already asleep. That has happened before." Ludwig was confused. He shook his head and started to walk away. He stopped as a hand grabbed his. He turned back to face Alfred. He looked up at Ludwig. "Come here." He motioned with his free hand for Ludwig to come closer.

Ludwig knelt down next to the couch. "Why don't you go back to sleep, Alfred? That way I can too."

Alfred shook his head again, struggling to keep his eyes open. He closed them and Ludwig thought he was free to go. Until Alfred grabbed Ludwig's face between both hands and pulled him into a kiss.

Ludwig's eyes widened and he pulled away quickly. He fell back on his ass and stared at Alfred, who had fallen back asleep with a smile one his face. He sat there for a few minutes staring. He didn't know what to do. He ran back to his room and curled into a ball on his bed. His mind raced between the dream he had had and what Alfred had just done.

Alfred had no idea that what he had just done changed Ludwig.

But he had a feeling he was leaning towards…men

**Well...I hope you liked it. Again, sorry it was late. And I hope you don't mind the Germerica I slipped in there. I love that pairing _so_ much. **

**Anyways. I recently discovered that the other chapters I already had done have vansihed from my computer. Luckily I printed them off, so I just have to retype them. But that might take a while. I have AP testing in two weeks, so I am busy with that. After that, I should be able to update more freqently. Thanks for the few reviews so far. They are appreciated! Sorry once again. Please hang in there!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Technology is a wonderful thing. ****_When it works._**** I have been having computer issues at both of my houses. I ****_finally _****got one to work. Thank god. Anyways. Here is Chapter Five. I hope you enjoy it!**

CHAPTER FIVE

Ludwig didn't get any sleep that night. His mind was racing too much. He glanced up at the clock and sighed. It was four am. He got changed and went for a run.

Ludwig ran and became caught up in the beat of his feet against the pavement. He cleared his thoughts and relaxed. His body must have been in a rush because he finished early. He headed back home then stopped. He didn't want to face Alfred. He turned and took another run.

When Ludwig got back to his apartment building, he was drenched in sweat and his hair was all messed up. All he could think of was taking a shower. He quickly took off his shirt in the hallway to cool off. This caught the eye of the neighbor girl who was walking out of her apartment. She stared at Ludwig and watched him. Ludwig turned and caught her. He nodded to her and she turned a bright shade of red and took off down the hallway. Ludwig sighed and walked into his apartment.

Alfred and Gilbert were in the kitchen and turned to look at the door as Ludwig entered. Ludwig froze. He had managed to forget about Alfred and what had happened. Gilbert smiled at him and Alfred stared. He couldn't help but look at Ludwig's glistening skin and messy hair. He found it so appealing.

"Hey bruder! You got up early." Ludwig was snapped out of his frozen state as Gilbert spoke. He glanced up at the clock. It was 5 am.

"You too." Ludwig shifted awkwardly and glanced at Alfred, who was still staring at him. He blushed and cleared his throat. "I'm gonna take a shower." He bolted to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Gilbert glanced over at Alfred. "Dude!" He punched Alfred in the arm.

Alfred jumped. "What?" He gave Gilbert a confused look as he rubbed his arm.

"You can't just stare at him! He freaks out! And besides. Why were you staring at him?" Gilbert crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Alfred.

"W-What are you talking about? I wasn't staring!" Alfred tried to hide the blush on his face but failed miserably.

"Sure you weren't. But just remember Alfred," Gilbert's voice lowered and obtained a menacing tone, "Staring is rude. It can get you into trouble." He gave Alfred another punch in the arm before turning to the fridge and rummaging through it. Alfred swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't want to piss off Gilbert. He could be so protective of Ludwig at times. "So how'd you sleep last night?" Alfred jumped when he heard the voice. Gilbert was looking at him as he ate the apple he had found.

"Oh. Good. Ya know." He shrugged and snatched the apple from Gilbert. He took a bite out of it and brought it with him as he walked to the living room. Gilbert made a face at him before grabbing another. "I would prefer some kind of meat for breakfast though." Gilbert shrugged in response. Alfred sighed as he took another bite. He sat for a while and thought to himself.

Alfred remembered waking up last night and seeing Ludwig. He remembered talking but he didn't know what he had said. Then he had fallen asleep and immediately dreamed about kissing Ludwig, of all people. But he also remembered physically kissing him. It was barely there, but he remembered the feeling of his lips against his own. Alfred shook his head. he wasn't sure what to think. He would just have to wait and see what Ludwig acted like or said.

As if on cue to Alfred's thoughts, Ludwig slowly opened the bathroom door. Alfred heard it and turned his head. Alfred couldn't help but look over Ludwig's exposed body. Ludwig caught Alfred's eye and immediately looked down at the floor. He held his towel tighter around his waist and rushed to his room as he turned bright red.

Alfred looked straight ahead and leaned back into the couch. He took a bite of his apple. Well shit. He had kissed him. There was no other reason Ludwig would act like that. Alfred had seen him last night without his shirt on and he hadn't acted that way. He mindlessly ate the rest of his apple as he mulled over the fact that he had kissed Ludwig.

"Hey Alfred. You're gonna be eating your hand soon." Alfred jumped and let out a small yelp. Gilbert laughed. "Calm down dude!" Alfred looked at his apple. It was almost gone. Alfred had eaten all of the core except for a tiny bit. He shook his head and let out a weak laugh.

Gilbert took what remained of the apple and threw it away. He noticed Alfred's hands were shaking. "Hey. You okay? You seem kind of...off this morning."

Alfred nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine." He lied.

"Ok. We still have an hour before we need to even think about leaving. What do you want to do?"

"I think I just wanna watch tv." Gilbert nodded in response and turned on the tv. He sat in the chair next to the couch and Alfred laid down on the couch. They watched tv for a while. Gilbert didn't notice when Ludwig finally came out of his room and started eating an orange he found. Alfred did. He watched Ludwig, being careful not to let either of the German brothers see him.

Ludwig had a mouth full of orange when he saw Alfred watching him out of the corner of his eye. He finished chewing the bite and turned to hide his face as he felt it heat up. Alfred noticed the tips of Ludwig's ears turn red once he turned. Dammit. He had seen him. Ludwig finished his orange and washed his hands. The sound of the water caught GIlbert's attention. "Hey, Luddy. Come watch tv with us. We have plenty of time."

Ludwig shifted awkwardly at the request. "No thanks. I have to go to school and-"

"School's not even open yet. Come on." Ludwig sighed and walked into the living room. There was nowhere to sit so he stood. "Move your feet, Alfred. Ludwig can sit next to you." Alfred did as he was told and Ludwig sat down reluctantly. He would have remained standing but he didn't feel like dealing with Gilbert's questions that would follow if he had.

Gilbert smiled and went back to watching tv. When he glanced back over at the couch he noticed that the two on it were sitting as far apart as physically possible. They were even making an extra effort to press themselves against the arms of the couch. "Jeez you two. There is a whole couch there. There's no need to sit like that."

Alfred glared at Gilbert and Ludwig looked away. Gilbert sighed. "Ok. Something is wrong here. Luddy. Why don't you just apologize for beating up Alfred yesterday. And Alfred should apologize for picking on you. God, you two are like little kids!" He turned back to the tv. Ludwig and Alfred stared at him. Children? He acted like one more than anyone else.

Alfred glanced over at Ludwig and cleared his throat. "Fine. I'm sorry Ludwig." Ludwig blushed and looked at his feet.

"Me too." Ludwig shifted uncomfortably. "I-I guess the only reason I did that was because you were-"

"Aww, how sweet! Just like a movie." Gilbert laughed as he broke in. He had shut off the tv. "Now why don't we all just kiss and make up?" Alfred and Ludwig both turned bright red and Gilbert gave them a questioning look. "What? It was just a joke."

Ludwig cleared his throat. "As I was saying, I only did that because you were...treading in an unsafe area. What you were saying...I wasn't even sure of myself." Gilbert raised an eyebrow at his brother and looked to Alfred, waiting for a response.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I never would have. If I had known that you- wait. You _weren't_ sure? What about now?" Alfred watched as Ludwig somehow managed to become an even deeper shade of red. "Luddy, are you..."

"Yes." There was a silence. Gilbert's mouth fell open and Alfred's clamped shut. Ludwig held his stare on the floor and the heat on his face increased.

"Wow bruder. I didn't think you would actually say it." Ludwig glared at Gilbert for a second. Gilbert spoke with a mocking tone as he teased his little brother. "What made you realize so suddenly? Was it little Feliciano?"

"No." Ludwig stood swiftly and walked away before Gilbert could ask any more questions. He grabbed his backpack from his room and went to the door.

"Hey! Don't leave! Where are you going?" Gilbert stood and walked over to Ludwig.

"School." Ludwig walked out the door and slammed it shut behind himself. Gilbert scoffed as the door shut in his face. He turned and walked back to the living room. He stood next to the couch and looked down at Alfred.

Alfred hadn't spoken since Ludwig had said the word 'Yes'. He hadn't moved since he had said 'No'. Had Alfred really...But there was no way he could have known...Was he the reason Ludwig had realized he was gay? Had what he done really pushed Ludwig to realize? Alfred stood without a word to Gilbert and left after Ludwig.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Please review! :) Chapter Six to come soon!**


End file.
